The invention relates to a self-supporting bimini top and, more particularly, to a bimini top with fewer connection points and fewer sight obstacles that is easily stowed.
A bimini top is traditionally an open-front cover assembly including a top made of canvas or other suitable material for the cockpit of a vehicle such as a boat. The traditional bimini top typically utilizes six points of contact on the boat or other support structure. In addition to metal supporting tubes, the traditional bimini top includes one or more connections between the front/rear corners of the top and the boat. The connections, however, create added obstructions with respect to getting on and off the boat, create visual obstructions, and tend to flutter in the wind creating undesirable noise.